


In For It

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably a little OOC, Sex Toys, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, borderline service dom Dream, whats with this fandom and penis sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Even if Dream is a writer, he can’t get over the fact that he can see George over video. Can see him cry because it’s too much, can see him try to stifle moans into his sleeve, and can definitely see the clean up after. Addicting.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 840
Collections: Anonymous





	In For It

**Author's Note:**

> didn’t wanna post this to my main. also im not the one who uploaded the knife fic, just another anon writer. hope you enjoy 

George has never understood why Dream likes writing so much when video exists, something that always makes the blond frown. After all, writing is exciting in it’s own right. The ability to control flow, to become the puppeteer of characters in a world at your will? It’s intoxicating, consuming to the point of no return. Dream loves that power. George just doesn’t get it.

One thing he will admit, though, is it is far easier to video chat his boyfriend instead of send letters. A video is far more versatile than writing. It spans across multiple different mediums, sound, art... writing can’t do that, and writing takes tons more energy. Videos are a simple click away, and since they’re both streamers, it’s easy.

It allows for them to do things like this, where George is flush red from exhaustion and panting in his chair, clad in nothing but a hoodie and a pair of socks. His webcam is angled just to the point where Dream can see his bare thighs, the soft plastic stretching around the brunette’s dick in clear view. 

“D-Dream, please, please-“ George whines as he twists in his chair, trying to escape the stimulation. He’s only come once on the stroker out of the two times required for this punishment, but the sleeve has been on for a good twenty minutes now, even after George first came. “P-please! Ughhhh, I can’t-“

He looks so good teary eyed it’s frightening, the tears making his lashes look longer, fuller, cheeks flushed darkly. “Hey, you’re the one who agreed to this,” Dream smiles sardonically, “unless you don’t think you can handle it?”

George’s eyebrows furrow as he stills, but how twitchy he is from his recent orgasm is apparent. “I can handle it!” he huffs, offended. 

“Mmm, but you just said you can’t take it anymore.” Dream replies, expression inquisitive. He squeezes the hand around his cock, keeping a vague sort of interest. Not enough for good stimulation, just to keep himself hard. 

George takes a deep breath. He says, “I can handle it, sir.”

“Even if I turn back up the stroker?”

The Brit’s eyes widen for a fraction of a second, yet plays off the surprise well by looking down with mock demureness. “I-if you want, sir..”

Dream clicks his tongue. That wasn’t the answer he was looking for. “Well it’s not a matter if I want it, George, it’s a matter if you think you deserve it.” 

Truthfully, yes, George absolutely deserves every punishment he gets in this relationship. He’s constantly being a brat, always trying to get Dream’s attention and then play coy when he receives just that. It’s a cat and mouse game that the blonde falls into each time. He disappears into the same pit falls over and over each time.

George sniffles, considering. He asks a moment later, “Can I.. uh...”

“Yeah?”

“Uhm..” he’s covering his face in his hands, “Can I... jerk myself off, sir? Instead of you turning it on?”

Dream grins at the Brit’s response, licking his lips. Either way it’ll be a show. George is already exhausted so tearing another orgasm out of him won’t be hard with the stroker vibrating, yet there’s something erotic about the idea of George touching himself only because Dream wants him to.

“You have permission to.” the blonde replies. He watches as George shakily grabs the stroker, hesitating as if his body knows this is going to suck, before timidly guiding the toy up and down his shaft. It makes a lewd spitting noise every time it does, much to Dream’s delight and his boyfriend’s embarrassment, the sound filling their Discord call. 

George seems to be in no rush, or perhaps just taking his time. He doesn’t blame him. The poor boy is shaking like a leaf, overstimulated and overworked, flushed everywhere on his body. He’s adorable. Dream wants to eat him up, take him and never let go.

“Ah- shit-“ he trembles, jerking his hips into the sleeve in a way that has Dream drooling and wishing he was there, “Dream-“

“God, what I wouldn’t give to be in the UK right now,” the blonde admits, fisting his cock to full-mast, “do this myself instead. How’d you like that, George?”

“Mmm... I’d like it a lot.”

“What, me on my hands and knees sucking you off underneath your computer desk?” Dream chortles. He flicks his wrist over his cockhead, rubbing a thumb over the sensitive crown. Fuck, that feels good. “Pushing you past overstim?”

“Yes,” George begs, and he takes that as time to turn the fleshlight back on, setting it to the lowest setting. The boy’s reaction is immediately, trembling in his chair as he tugs on the toy with fervor. “Yes, please-“

“You love being spoiled so much that even if it was too much you wouldn’t stop me.” 

“N-no, I probably wouldn’t... And you can’t make me, anyways. What... What are you gonna do in Florida?” George argues, stammering half-way through. It’s a true statement, factual, but somehow wrong in a sense where Dream does have some impact. The other wouldn’t be doing this now otherwise. 

Dream thinks for a moment. It’s sort of hard to when he’s been jerking himself for the past twenty minutes, but he makes do. “Next time we stream, I’m plugging you.” he decides.

“You’re no fun.” George pouts at the camera. He looks so good Dream briefly considers saying he was joking.

The boy looks _wrecked_. He’s red all over, stark against his white hoodie and the clear toy, chest heaving with effort. Dream feels like a kid in a candy store. He’s giddy drunk with the thought of seeing George come again.

The blonde turns the stroker up again- the sound can be heard faintly over the call, no doubt because George has a good microphone. “Hey, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Dream chuckles, watching with rapt fascination at the Brit’s reaction.

George actually starts shaking again, jerking himself off with little finesse but all the motivation to finish to get this over with. “Y-you’re awful.” he complains, “I hate you.”

“Awfully addicted to you,” parries Dream, leaning back in his chair. “and you love me, George.”

Neither can deny that, unfortunately. George’s hips stutter in his chair as he groans, “‘m close, gonna come, Dream.”

“Come for me then, pretty boy.” he turns the vibrations up a few notches, just one off of the max. 

One thing Dream does like about video is that he can see George, see how his body stiffens and hear the desperate moan that rips out of his throat. Admittedly the bonus of watching his dick disappear in the sleeve is also pretty hot, George’s large hands over the toy. For the second time his cum spills into stroker, mingling with the first release. 

Dream himself finishes off a second later, cleaning up quietly with a few tissues while George catches his breath. The Brit’s currently still in his chair, sex toy discarded to the side to be cleaned later yet pants still miraculously off. He looks fucked out, boneless. If Dream hadn’t just come he probably would’ve put in more effort to dedicating that look to memory.

“You okay?” he asks softly, throwing away the tissue in his trashcan. They had an intense session. It would only make sense to check in on George to make sure he’s okay.

The brunette lolls his head up, a sated grin on his face. “‘M good,” he assures, and Dream does not think he is lying. “Why, are you worried about me?”

Dream muses, “Course I’m worried about you. I always am.”

“You’re such a sap.” George rolls his eyes very pointedly over camera, shifting in his computer chair to sit up. Dream assumes he’s gonna clean himself off, which is absolutely fair given the situation, so he makes sure to stick around. 

“Hey, I’m only a sap for you. You made me your sap.” 

“I think we’re diving a little too close into Sapnap territory,” George murmurs, but despite his words he’s smiling softly like it’s the most thoughtful thing Dream could’ve said.

The blonde stretches, “Okay, then I’m a simp for you. You made me your simp.”

George’s camera shakes for a moment as he stands up, probably for underwear and pants. His sweater, Dream’s sweater, is so large it reaches mid-thigh. He can’t help but find that cute. 

“I suppose I can have a simp for a boyfriend.” he replies off screen. His headphone coord is visible in the corner of the camera, which means he can still hear Dream.

“You already do,” the blonde leans forward, tucking his chin in his palm. “and this simp loves you.”

Okay, the smile is definitely audible in George’s reply. “I love you, too.”


End file.
